Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a harness buckle, and more particularly to a buckle structure which is designed to fasten the shoulder straps of a shoulder bag, golf bag, or the like.
The golf bag is generally provided with a left shoulder strap and a right shoulder strap, which are fastened therewith by a buckle. The buckle is provided with two strap holes to locate the shoulder straps. Such a conventional buckle as described above is defective in design because it is incapable of preventing the bag body from swaying at the time when the shoulder straps are caused to lean to one side. In addition, the conventional buckle cannot be folded to enable two shoulder straps to be combined into one strap. In another words, the conventional buckle lacks versatility.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a buckle structure which is free of the deficiencies of the conventional buckle described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a buckle structure comprising a foldable main body, a first pair of movable connectors, and a second pair of movable connectors. The foldable main body is provided in the center with two folding grooves to facilitate the folding of the main body. The first pair of the movable connectors are movably retained in one end of the main body while the second pair of the movable connectors are removably retained in other end of the main body. In another words, the first pair of movable connectors and the second pair of movable connectors are symmetrically located. The first pair of movable connectors is used to fasten one shoulder strap while the second pair of movable connectors is used to fasten other shoulder strap. The first pair of movable connectors and the second pair of movable connectors are joined together at the time when the main body is folded.